Demon High: Mates
by Delirious God
Summary: Yes, I know, cheesy title right. Basically a AU where everyone is these things called shifters. Poor Sasu-chan is starting his first day at high school and he has to deal with perverts, crazy families, possessive brothers, shifting, and finding a mate. Sucks right. Warning: Uchihacest, Yaoi, Au, possible lemon not sure yet. First fanfic and I suck at writing so tips are welcomed!
1. Only in a towel too!

Hiyz. This is first fanfic,and I suck at writing. So review if you want another chapter or to give me ideas because I am idealess.

P.S. Sorry if the formatting and stuff is horrible, because I dont know how to use this kind of stuff.

Warning: Yaoi, possible uchihacest

Demon High: Mates

* * *

Chapter 1-

* * *

Sasuke woke up gasping for breath.

He looked around and saw his cousin, Obito, off to the side of his bed with a grin on his face as he held a pillow that had a suspicious looking face imprint on it.

Sasuke stared.

"Obito…. what are you doing?"

Obito blinked innocently and said, " Your dad told me to wake you up."

"And that involved suffocating me!"

"Uncle Madara told me to be creative!"

Sasuke just stared again, wondering what was wrong with his family. He slowly and tiredly got out of his bed and walked towards his bathroom. He headed straight for the shower, taking off his clothes on the he got in the shower he immediately relaxed as he felt the hot water pour down on him.

~ 30 Minutes Later ~

Sasuke wrapped towel around his waist and blinked. He forgot to grab clothes. That meant he would have to walk out only in a towel.

Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, connected to his bedroom, and… ran straight into his brother.

They both gasped and stumbled. Itachi quickly stabled himself and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into his chest to get Sasuke balanced.

Sasuke opened his closed eyes, he doesn't know when he closed them, and met a faceful of shirt. He looked up and saw Itachi looking down at him with a puzzled look.

Sasuke then realized the position they were in.

Sasuke was clinging into Itachi in only a towel that was slipping, while Itachi had one arm around Sasuke's waist and the other on the middle of his back.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. And to add to his embarrassment, someone burst into the room.

"Hey, Itachi, did you ge-", Itachi's best friend,Shisui, cut off when he saw Itachi and Sasuke's position.

Shisui stared wide eyed at the scene before him. A grin then broke out on his face as he ran back down the hall, towards the kitchen.

Sasuke and Itachi both stared in horror.

If Shisui reached the kitchen where the rest of the family is, they would never be able to show their faces again.

"Itachi, we can never show our faces again."

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke.

"We-Were going to have to change our names, our looks, and ou-"

"Sasuke...Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Or we could just go after him."

Sasuke stared blankly at Itachi, before his mouth formed an O shape.

"Right… then lets do that."

Sasuke and Itachi ran after Shisui. Itachi, being faster, caught up with him and tackled him.

Shisu started shouting.

"Auntie Mikoto, Itachi's molesting Sasuke!"

"Shut up!", Itachi hissed.

Sasuke stood by their forms wrestling on the ground, glaring at Shisui.

Shisui elbowed Itachi in the ribs and took off running again, yelling for help.

"Obito, Obito! Backup! Big bad wolf coming in at 12:00!"

Sasuke gasped as he was suddenly tackled out of nowhere. He looked up and saw Obito's grinning face.

He took a deep breath and began shouting.

"Rape! Rape! Itachi, Obito's going to rape me!"

Itachi immediately stopped in his track and slowly turned around. His eyes locked onto Sasuke and Obito's bodies. Itachi saw Obito straddling Sasuke with Sasuke only in a towel.

Itachi's eyes turned red as he tomped towards them. When he reached them he threw Obito off of Sasuke and pulled Sasuke into his chest possessively.

"Mine." Itachi growled out.

Sasuke felt his face heat up once again.

"What is going on here!"

Everybody looked over to see, Itachi and Sasuke's father, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Shisui grinned and started babbling about how he saw Itachi molesting Sasuke, with Obito nodding along.

Once again, Sasuke realized the position he and Itachi were in.

Sasuke yelped, face flushing, and tore himself away Itachi muttering about crazy shifters and possessive brothers.

He marched past his father, and into the kitchen where the rest of his family was, and sat down with a huff.

The rest of his family just stared at him snickering, until he snapped.

"What!"

His mother, Mikoto, looked over at him with a small smile.

"Honey…", she began sweetly.

Sasuke looked at her with furrowed brows, " What."

"Your towel slipped."

* * *

So that was a very, very short chapter one. Review if you either want more , for ideas, and to tell me what you for reading. Biyz.

P.S. I am going to try to go back and edit stuff.


	2. Itachi purrs?

Hi! I finally started chapter 2! I tried to make this one at least a little longer because the last one was only 800 and something. So basically each chapter Im gonna try to make little longer! That's pretty much it!

Warnings: Yaoi, eventual Uchihacest, possible lemons, occasional swear word!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

After the whole embarrassing ordeal, Sasuke was now properly clothed and eating breakfast with the rest of the family. His mom then decided to start talking to him.

"So Sasuke, are you ready for your first day at Konoha High?"

Sasuke just nodded, his mind wandering.

You see today was Sasuke's first day at Konoha High or as it's known, Demon High. It was a school made up of shifters of all kinds. A shifter is a person with animal characteristics, such as ears or a tail. A shifter can also shift into their certain animal, hence the name shifters. You have to wait till your 16th birthday though, to find out what you are.(Delirious God: Yes I know it's cheesy.)

Sasuke only had one more week until his 16th birthday. His dad and brother were wolf shifters while his mom was a puma. Yup, pretty much all of his family was made up of canine and feline shifters with the occasional weird one.

"Sasuke….Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he saw a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked and looked around the table. His uncle Madara decided to continue speaking to the rest of the family.

Sasuke just nodded along and ate his eggs.

"So Sasuke...are you going to get any mates after you shift this year?"

Sasuke spit out his eggs and stared at his random uncle with a red face.

"What!"

Mikoto clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Sasuke you should get a mate and make me little grandbabies!"

You see a mate was someone you get bonded to and are with for the rest of your lives. You can only get mated to someone during mating season when all shifters are in heat(A.K.A. very horny). That is also the only season were a male shifter can get pregnant.

Sasuke stared at his mom blankly, as she started jumping up and down with Fugaku trying to calm her.

"Teme….hey teme."

Sasuke looked behind him to see his rival and (not that he would admit it) best friend Naruto, a fox shifter. Naruto was crouched behind the kitchen door with his school bag and was whispering.

Sasuke stared at him with a deadpanned look.

"Dobe what are you doing here?"

"Im here to save you!"

"From what?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious look and in a grave voice said,

"The terrible, terrifying, and insane beings known as…...your family."

Sasuke immediately grabbed his school bag and headed towards Naruto, intending to get as far away from his family he can get.

He only had one foot out of the kitchen door before a voice made both Naruto and him freeze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked behind them to see Mikoto holding a very sharp looking kitchen knife, glaring at them with her tail swaying dangerously.

The rest of the family froze and slowly started to head towards the living room.(Except Shisui and Obito who stayed behind grinning and eating popcorn that had magically appeared.)

"Um..Hi !", Naruto said smiling nervously.

"Hello Naruto-kun…"

"So we …. were just about to leave!"

Sasuke slowly backed away from his mother, who now had two knifes. When he was backing up though he backed up into a hard chest.(Inner Sasuke: mmm, hard chest...muscles….ooh, I think I feel abs! Take me….Take me now!)

He turned around to see his brother looking down at him smirking.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him into his chest, with his tail wrapped around when of Sasuke's legs.

"You were going to walk eight miles to school?"

Sasuke nodded his to get away from his mom.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard a strange vibrating noise coming from his brothers chest.

"Itachi...are you….purring?"

The 18 year old wolf shifter sniffed and replied,

"...No."

Sasuke looked up to see his brother looking away with a barely noticeable blush on his face. He rolled his eyes and turned in Itachi's grip.

"So are you offering to give us a ride?"

"Not if you are going to be mean to your dear older brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled Itachi's tail. He smirked in satisfaction when Itachi yelped.

"Okay, okay i'll give you and the idiot a ride! Now go get your stuff."

Itachi let Sasuke go to collect his stuff. They then tuned to get Naruto and blinked at what they saw.

Naruto on one knee with an onion ring in his hand, facing Mikoto.

" ….My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Mikoto sweatdropped and then smiled nervously.

"Umm...Naruto-kun…"

Naruto then noticed the dark and dangerous aura behind him. He turned around to see Fugak glaring at him with an evil look in his eyes.

No,seriously, it screamed i'm going to eat you, spit you out again, and then burn what's left.

"H-Hi …..we'll just be going now!"

Naruto darted out of the kitchen, dragging Itachi and Sasuke behind him towards Itachi's car.

When they got into the car Naruto started screaming.

"Drive! Drive! Oh My God Drive!"

Itachi pressed down on the gas and the car sped off.

Sasuke, who was still trying to buckle his seatbelt, flew up the front of the car and smacked his head. He groaned and then winced at Naruto's laughter.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face teme!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, wondering if he would go to jail for throwing Naruto out of the car.

"I would slap you...but that would be animal abuse."

Naruto stared blankly for a moment before one of his fox ears twitched and he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"...Teme."

Sasuke just smirked smugly and turned around to see that they were already outside of Konoha High.

Sasuke eyed it nervously, before slowly getting out of the car. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Itachi smiling down at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll do fine…...you are my brother after all."

Sasuke just pouted and mumbled something about not being worried. He then stood tall and held his head high as he took his first steps through Konoha High's gates-

-and tripped.

* * *

Yep! Guess thats it! Review, Favorite, or Follow please! Byiz!


	3. Im not Pregnant!

Hi everyone! It took me forever to think of things for this chapter. Im warning you this chapter is worse than the last two. It is like a complete mess! Anyway...Enjoy!

Warnings: Uchihacest, Yaoi, possible swearing, and horrible grammar

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Sasuke flailed his arms and closed his eyes as he fell towards the ground. Something wrapped around his waist as he cringed waiting to hit the ground.

'Why haven't I hit the ground yet. Oh my God... what if im already dead! I can't go out like this. On my tombstone 'R.I.P. Sasuke Uchiha, Death by Tripping.' That's just great.'

Sasuke peeked his eyes open to see arms around his waist. The magic arms that saved his life let him go and-

-he still fell to the ground.

Sasuke groaned and stood up. As he stood up he brushed himself off and huffed. He turned around to glare at the one who dropp- ' Oh god were those cattepillars above his eyes?'

Sasuke took a second glance and saw the green jumpsuit and the cheetah ears and tail.

He started to turn back to Naruto and Itachi, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, when he heard a gasp come from the green thing. He looked back at it and saw it staring back at him with a blush on his face. Sasuke eyed it and slowly started backing away.

"My name is Rock Lee! Who are you my youthful beauty?"

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke glared over at Naruto and Itachi, who were both turned away with shaking shoulders. 'Jerks', he thought sourly before tuning back to the thing named Lee. He had a mini panic attack when 'Lee' grabbed his hand. He flailed his free arm as Lee went and kissed his hand.

"My youthful Sasuke... I know we have just met... but I feel like I have known you my whole life... so will you do me the honor of being my mate?"

Sasuke looked around at the sunset and waves in the background that suddenly appeared. He turned his head back towards Naruto and Itachi to find Itachi missing and Naruto gaping. He looked back towards Lee to see him beaten on the ground with Itachi standing over him glaring.

Sasuke sweat-dropped and hesitantly moved towards Itachi. 'Dear God, Jashin, Warg, and Pein, please don't let him eat me.' (Warg belongs to the Criminally Insane series)

Rock Lee sat up and looked at Itachi.

"I see... so are also trying to win his affections and claim him as your mate."

Itachi's eye twitched and he glared over at Lee. He tried stomping back over but Sasuke had a firm grip around his waist pulling him back.

"Lee, stop provoking him."

Everyone, except Itachi who was still trying to kill Lee, turned towards the voice to see and brown haired cat shifter.

"Neji...I was simply challenging him for the youthful and beautiful Sasuke!"

Neji, who was now named, rolled his eyes and pried Lee off of a panicking Sasuke's waist.

"Lee it's obvious he doesn't want you. Also he is clearly mated to that wolf shifter over there that looks like he is going to eat you."

"What! What makes you think i'm mated to him. I haven't even shifted yet!... And he is my brother!"

Everyone turned to stare at a fuming Sasuke, who was considering murder, and still ranting. Itachi inched away from Sasuke and started heading towards Lee, still intending on killing him and feeding his body to his uncles.

Naruto, who was forgotten until now, had popcorn and was sweat-dropping. Neji was listing facts of why he thought Itachi and Sasuke were mated, unaware of Sasuke slowly reaching for a random pipe on the ground. Itachi had finally made it to Lee and was now chasing him with a spork.

Yes people, Itachi has a spork and he knows how to use it.

When Naruto noticed Itachi and the spork he decided to end it there, because he knows what Itachi can do with that spork. (Terrifying things.)

"Um... guys?"

"WHAT?!"

Everyones head snapped towards Naruto, as he backed away nervously with his hands up.

"I...just wanted you to know we are all like, 30 minutes late to our 1st period. So...yeah, bye."

Sasuke, Itachi, Lee, and Neji stared blankly while Naruto just walked away whistling and with his tail swaying.

They all looked at each other and then slowly shuffled away, each going different ways. Itachi and Sasuke stopped in front of the school doors and turned to stare at each other.

The morning sun randomly started setting as the turned to look at each other.

"Sasuke... I have to leave now. I'll be back so wait for me."

"Itachi, please don't leave me!"

"Little brother I will be back... for you... and our baby."

As Itachi said that last thing he looked at Sasuke's stomach intently and put a hand over it.

Sasuke looked at Itachi in confusion.

"Itachi...im not pregnant... and were not even mates..."

Itachi paused and seemed to think for a moment.

"Oh...remind me to stop watching those drama movies"

The mood was ruined and the sun returned to it's rightful place in the then continued there tearful good byes and walked their separate ways. Itachi to the 12th grade halls and Sasuke to the 10th grade halls. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway andd turned around.

"Itachi..."

Itachi stopped and turned around swiftly pointing a finger and staring intently at Sasuke

"I knew it! You are pregnant!"

Sasuke felt a vein pop as he stomped toward Itachi.

"You idiot! I'm not pregnant...I can't even get pregnant because I haven't shifted yet! And i'm a virgin!"

Sasuke closed his mouth and stared wide eyed at Itachi when he said that last line. Itachi gaped at Sasuke.

"...Your a virgin?"

Sasuke huffed and turned away.

"...Maybe..."

Itachi smiled coyly at Sasuke and strut towards him. He leaned down towards Sasuke.

"Saving yourself for me?"

Sasuke dead panned at Itachi and answered back.

"No. Now show me to my classroom."

Itachi hunched his back and walked towards the 10th grade halls with a dark look. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started following Itachi.

"Itachi stop sulking."

Itachi mumbled something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I'm not sulking..."

Sasuke sighed and just continued to follow Itachi. About 10 minutes later Sasuke started getting annoyed.

"Itachi we have been going in circles!"

Itachi huffed and stopped in the middle of the hallway causing Sasuke to run into his back.

"Ow...Itachi, what the hell!"

Sasuke rubbed his sore nose ( Inner Sasuke: mmm, Itachi's muscles are hard. Hehe.) and peeked around Itachis to see he actually stopped in front of a door.

"Oh...I guess bye then. See you at lunch."

Sasuke waved to Itachi and Itachi did a two finger salute back and put his hands in his pockets when he started walking away. (Inner Sasuke: Oohh...dat ass!)

Sasuke walked through the door. When he stepped inside he was greeted by all kinds of shifters. 'Im the only one that hasn't shifted yet..', he realized sourly.

Sasuke glared at the shifters that began eyeing him and started heading towards a grinning Naruto. He sat between Naruto and a poor mouse shifter that looked like she would faint any second.

"So what took you so long teme? Making out with Itachi? I mean I wouldn't blame you...God must have been horny when he made Itachi."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and answered back at him.

"No, your mom stopped me to say thanks for last night."

A guy with dog ears near them burst out laughing, while Naruto just sat there looking confused.

"I don't get it...why would my mom thank you?"

Dog guy decided to help Naruto figure it out and answered him in between his laughs.

"He means he did your mom last night, dude."

"What the hell teme!"

"You said I was making out with Itachi!"

Dog guy stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at Sasuke.

"Did you just say Itachi...as in Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"Dude, Itachi's like, the King of the School! I'm Kiba by the way."

Sasuke just nodded and ignored him. King huh. Hehe, evil thoughts.

When he heard squealing and giggling he turned his head to see a blonde and was that...pink?...hair. They seemed to be giggling about him and he was pretty sure the were stripping him in their minds.

Sasuke blinked and gulped when they appeared closer in his vision. He blinked a few more times and jumped a little when the were suddenly in front of his desk. Dear God! The weeping angels attack!

Yes people, Sasuke Uchiha is a Doctor Who fan. Get over it. (*Cough Cough* Heidi *Cough*)

"Hiiii Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hesitantly looked them in the eye (Inner Sasuke: Noooo! They're gonna rape me! I was saving myself for Itachi!) and said hi back.

The girls seemed to overheat for a moment before they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakura-"

"I'm Ino-"

"And will you be my mate?!"

The girls glared at one another before turning back to Sasuke with sweet smiles. Sasuke just sighed, seriously this was the second time within an hour.

"I haven't even shifted yet so no."

Sakura and Ino stared for a moment before bursting into tears and running to the other side of the room. Sasuke sweat dropped and turned when the door opened.

A wolf shifter with silver hair wearing a scarf, that was covering his face, and had some of his hair covering his eye, walked in and stood in the front of the room.

"Yo," he introduced himself, " I'm Kakashi and I will be your first period teacher."

Naruto shot up from his chair and pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Your 45 minutes late!"

Kakashi just dead panned at him.

"Wow, you know math...that's rare for foxes...most usually suck."

Naruto just sputtered and sat back down quickly. Kakashi just looked around the room and eye-smiled.

"Alright everybody. stand up and introduce yourself by stating your name, age, and what shifter you are. But before that..."

His sole eye trained on Sasuke before stating something.

"Detention."

Sasuke blinked.

"Huh?"

"You were 40 minutes late."

"But you weren't even here, how do you know?"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"My awesome ninja skills."

* * *

This was a mess. Please give me ideas for the next chapter. I also need to know what you think Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Kankoru?, and Temari should be. Review, fav, or follow pls. Also tips and ideas are encouraged! Byiz!

.


	4. Attack of the Yaoi Fanclub!

Hi! Im back! I finally got around to writing the fourth chapter. Its been like forever! Im just gonna tell you now, I wont be able to write a lot this week because I have final exams but after that its summer! Theres not really that much to say. Oh yeah! Thanks to **LyttleSynyster**, you helped me with what Tenten and Temari should be! That's pretty much it. Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, Uchihacest, Occasional swear word

Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Everyone stood in first period english, waiting to be called on to introduce themselves. Kakashi decided to choose randomly.

"Hmmm...You! Introduce yourself!"

Naruto seemed to have a mini- heart attack when Kakashi suddenly shouted and pointed at him. He coughed and began his intro.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze! Age 16 and I am an awesome fox shifter! I'm also gonna be leader of the country one day! I like beef ramen, chicken ram-"

Naruto was abruptly cut off as a chalk eraser was thrown at his face. It slowly slid off and fell to the ground showing Naruto's gaping expression.

Sasuke, who was next to him, snickered at his friends misfortune and went to say something but was also cut off by a chalk eraser. Sasuke and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kakashi. They both went to say something but were interrupted once again by Kakashi.

"Wha-"

"Shh."

"Wh-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Shhhhhhh."

After the long drawn out 'shh' the both silently sat down, before Sasuke stood up again, realizing it was his turn. He scowled and introduced himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Age 15. Haven't shifted yet."

He sat back down and ignored the other introductions, but had the sudden urge to shudder. He heard squealing and realized why. He really wished Itachi was here. He'd protect him.

'Oh god! The fangirls are coming closer! What am I gonna do!'

Dun DaDaDa Dun DaDaDa Dun DaDaDa Dun Dun! Doctor Who!

Sasuke blinked when that randomly came to his head. Oh yeah…he needs to catch up on the episodes.

He turned his head to come face to face with Ino and Sakura. He quickly turned around and began writing his will, when the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Oh thank god."

He hurried out of the room, ditching Naruto, and headed to his locker. Once he got there he quickly grabbed his stuff so he could leave before the fangirls attack. I mean seriously he was there for 20 minutes and they already started a club.

A hand slammed his locker shut, causing him to jerk his hand out of the way and jump. He turned around to see a girl older than him with four spiky ponytails/pigtails things. She also had lion ears and a lion tail.

Sasuke glared at her as she looked him up and down. Suddenly she grinned.

"You're perfect."

Sasuke blinked.

"Huh?"

"Come with me."

The chick grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his locker. Sasuke stumbled along behind her, wondering what he did to have the day go like this.

'Oh god, it's only the second period and i'm already getting kidnapped.'

Sasuke was pulled into a room with no lights on and only candles lit. Before the door fully closed he saw a sign on the door that made him freeze with fear.

~Yaoi Fanclub~

Sasuke was shoved into a chair and tied to it. Despite his struggles he couldn't get the knot undone. He then heard someone start talking.

"Hmmm, maybe this one will work."

Sasuke blinked when the candles were blown out and the lights were turned on to reveal cloaked figures. Someone was then dragged in by another cloaked person. Sasuke gaped when he saw who was being dragged.

"I-Itachi?!"

Itachi's head snapped up when he heard Sasuke's voice. He looked towards Sasuke and attempted to stealthily crawl towards him when the cloaked people weren't looking. He failed….miserably. Itachi shoved his face near Sasuke's and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry Sasuke...I won't let these vile creatures get us. I'll get us out of here!"

Itachi shot up from his kneeling position and dramatically glared towards the cloaked people. He stood protectively in front of Sasuke and started threatening them when they came closer.

"Back off….I have a spork and I know how to use it."

To prove his point, Itachi took out a spork from the back pocket of his jeans and waved it threateningly, while Sasuke just stared at Itachi in disbelief.

"Itachi...seriously...what the hell!"

Itachi didn't seem to hear him as he continued talking.

"I shall vanquish thee evil….with thy spork!"

Itachi threw the spork at the main cloaked person in the front. Sasuke watched as the spork hit the person and bounced harmlessly off of them. The cloaked person laughed evilly before taking a step forward and stomping on the spork, breaking it in half.

Itachi froze as he stared at his now broken spork. He dropped to his knees and crawled to his spork. Once he got there he cradled both pieces to his chest and bowed his head. Itachi's ears had flattened against his head and his tail drooped sadly.

Sasuke watched behind as Itachi's shoulders began shaking as he hunched over. Sasuke began wheeling over towards Itachi in his chair, ignoring the cloaked people. When he finally made it to him Sasuke hesitantly nudged him to get him up.

"Come on Itachi, get up...we can get you a new one."

Itachi furiously shook his head and sobbed.

"No it won't be the same."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked his pitiful brother over on his side.

"Then at least untie me!"

Itachi slowly got up and sullenly un-tied Sasuke from the chair. Once Sasuke was free he stretched and rubbed his sore limbs and watched as Itachi went back to sulking. The both heard a cough and turned around. They instantly went on guard remembering the cloaked people.

Itachi ,of course, had to become dramatic again.

"So we meet again….Yaoi Fanclub. You killed my spork, prepare to die!"

The main cloaked person took off the cloak to reveal herself as the lion girl.

"My name is Temari, leader of the Yaoi Fanclub. And since you are surrounded...I order you to do the yaoi."

Itachi glared at her and furiously shook his head.

"No! Sasukes too innocent."

Temari sighed.

"Fine I know you won't do that sooo…. you have to at least kiss once or you can't leave."

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other before turning to each other.

"What do you think Itachi?"

Itachi seemed to think a moment before shrugging.

"Well it could be worse."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and they both took a step towards each other. Itachi laned down towards Sasuke and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. And you know how people say when you kiss someone the can hear angels singing or fireworks going off? Well this wasn't fireworks, it was like a fucking bomb.

The kiss seemed to linger a little longer than it was supposed to and when they pulled away from each other, Sasuke's face was beet red while Itachi had a little problem to deal with.

They looked over at Temari and the rest of the club to see everyone except Temari was collapsed on the floor with blood coming from their noses. Temari's face was red with blood dripping from it but was still standing.

Sasuke and Itachi both raised a brow.

"So can we leave now?"

Temari shakingly nodded and let them walk past her out the door. Once they were by Sasuke's locker they stopped and awkwardly looked at each other and away. Sasuke decided to speak.

"Sooo...I guess I'll head to gym now."

Itachi justed nodded and looked down at the problem he still had and flushed when Sasuke looked down there too. Itachi apparently decided to leave and began backing away.

"Im just gonna go….mourn my spork!...in the bathroom."

Sasuke just nodded and began walking towards the gym. Once he got to the locker rooms he quickly changed and walked into the gym, trying to blend in. Unfortunately that failed as he was quickly noticed.

"You! You missed the warm up!"

By the way the other teens were looking it was more like they were forced to run ten miles on hot rocks, chased by lions, and in the middle of World War 3. Despite the thought, Sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke looked around and noticed a guy that looked exactly like an older version of Lee.

'Must be the teacher.'

Sasuke hesitantly stepped towards him and stopped waiting for him to talk.

"You were late to gym! How un-youthful!"

Sasuke shuddered and waited for him to continue.

"I shall not give you detention because that is also un-youthful!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. Thank god, another detention was the last thing he needed.

"Instead you shall run-"

Sasuke looked at the cheetah shifter fearfully.

"-69 laps around the gym!"

Everyone heard a thump and turned towards the noise. They all sweat-dropped when the saw what it was.

Sasuke had fainted.

* * *

Welp! That was the end of chapter four! I tried to make it longer but failed epically. So let me know of any suggestions for chapter five! And I still need to figure out what shifters Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Kankuro? are gonna be. Other than that review, favorite, or follow please! Thanks for reading! Byiz!


	5. Note!

**Hi! Sorry if you think this is an update on the story but its not. I am posting this to tell you that im actually working on something else that I want to get a chapter done on, because im the type that gets inspiration for about 2 days thens like 'nah'. So Demon High: Mates is on…..what was that word..um...hiatus...something like that. *Sweatdrops* So….Sorry! Bye!**

**~Delirious God**


End file.
